With A Little Help From A Friend
by Rumbella
Summary: Mr. Gold is weary and heartbroken from trying so very hard to make Belle remember him, but Henry is determined to do so himself. He sneaks into the hospital while Mr. Gold is out and reads Belle her story. We all need a happy story with a happy ending after that last episode. Here you are. Rumbelle Oneshot.


**Let me be frank, the hell we've been through with the last episode was almost inhumane. My soul is still hurting from it. So here, have some fluff and a HAPPY ending.**

I own nothing but my fangirling heart.

* * *

When the man called Mr. Gold wasn't visiting her, trying to evoke memories of their past life, she stared. She stared at the walls, out the window, out the door way, at the inside of her eyelids.

Her name was Belle, he had told her. He told her this with watery eyes, and a desperate voice.

Belle. The name felt so foreign, and yet so right.

Mr. Gold visited Belle every day. He had terrified her by stealing a kiss as she woke, leaving her screaming and struggling for breath.

He hadn't been disheartened at this. He simply told her to calm down. She didn't. She told him to leave. He almost did. He had made it to the doorway when her hitched voice called out to him.

"_Don't leave me here. I'm...I'm scared...and confused. W-Who am I? What happened?" _

He tried to explain, tried.

He tried each time he visited. Often it would give her a headache to try and wrap her mind around this..._past life_.

She knew that he loved her. That was easy to tell from the start. If he had kissed her, he must have, but his eyes watched her with such agony. Such pain.

She knew she must've loved him too at some point. She did like him. His accent, his cane, his age, everything. She just didn't _know_ him or _remember_ him.

Belle stared sullenly at the ceiling, thinking of these things. It was her third day in the hospital. They told her she was suffering PTSD, which meant post traumatic stress disorder, Mr. Gold had told her. He told her she was shot. She lost her memory from that, somehow. She remembered that night now, but before, she hadn't remembered a thing.

Sometimes, Belle swore she heard a voice in her head, screaming each time she saw Mr. Gold, screaming and screaming for her to kiss him, to tell him she's fine.

She never did.

She heard footsteps and shifted to see a young boy standing in her doorway, a nervous smile on his face. He held a book in his hands, _Once Upon A Time, _it read. "Hi Belle." he said, his voice small and endearing. "Can I come in?"

Belle nodded, lifting her hand to point to the chair beside her bed that Mr. Gold often contained.

Henry beamed at her, quickly striding over to take a seat beside her. "My name's Henry. Henry Swan. And you're Belle." he affirmed.

Belle stared at him, a hesitant smile on her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Henry." she murmured, sitting up in her bed. She felt so cold, so numb. She didn't know who she was at all, how could she be outward and happy?

"I'm going to help you remember, Belle. You crossed the town line, so you forgot about everything." he told her, fondly patting his book.

Belle frowned, nodding. She remembered her voice that night. After Mr. Gold had covered her as a loud screeching went by.

"_Who is Belle?!" _

It scared her. "Henry...do you really think it will help me remember?" she softly asked, almost afraid to try anything that would raise her hopes.

She wanted to remember. She felt so lost and confused. She only remembered sitting in a room all of the time. She remembered the cold, dark eyes of a woman staring in at her through a small window in the door. She remembered running somewhere. She remembered firm arms hugging her. That was all.

Henry reached out, grabbing her hand in his. Belle wanted to cry. This kind boy, this kind soul. He didn't have to help her. He didn't. But he was choosing to. He was choosing to comfort her and help her feel better again. "I _know _you will, Belle. You have to." he told her.

She squeezed his hand, nodding. "Because of...Mr. Gold?" she asked. "He's been the only one to visit me here..." she speculated. "So he must have meant something to me..." she concluded.

"He did!" the boy exclaimed, excited at her revelation. "He's your true love."

Belle's eyes widened. She knew the man loved her, but his age...didn't that mean anything to her? Belle cursed herself for being so dim. Age never mattered, did it? "Oh..." was all she managed.

"I know it sounds crazy to you, but you loved him too. You're the Beauty, Belle. From Beauty and the Beast." he straightened as he opened his book, flipping through the pages with such familiarity that Belle wondered if he had memorized it.

"And he was the Beast?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yep! He's actually Rumplestiltskin, but he's also the Beast. Rumplestiltskin's in every fairy tale, pretty much." he shrugged.

"Rumple what?" she asked, squinting in confusion.

Henry grinned at her confusion. "Don't worry, you'll get it." he stopped at a page and smiled. "Here, this is your story."

Belle craned her neck to see, but grew frustrated. "Here, there's room for two." she told him with a smile, scooting over to the left side of her bed, careful to keep the strange devices attached to her from making noise.

Henry Swan flushed, his cheeks a rosy red as he clambered up besides Belle. Belle wanted to laugh. This way was much easier for her and him. He remained on top of her covers, his shoes on the bed. She didn't care, though the woman that always came in to fidget with the wires attached to her would probably nag. The woman seemed afraid of Mr. Gold, so Belle doubted that any words would be said about it.

She gingerly took the book and pulled it between them, settled on both of their laps. Belle felt a sort of sisterly feeling to the boy. He seemed so shy, so awkward. She wanted to protect him. She wished to be his friend. The boy seemed to feel this too, as he relaxed beside her.

Henry pointed to a picture of a brunette woman with blue eyes wearing probably one of the most beautiful gowns Belle had seen so far in this confusing life. It was golden, with gems gathered at the bosom. The straps rested off of her shoulders, making it unique in its own way. The woman was with a man, who frightened Belle a little bit. His skin was a greenish gold, his eyes were large and unfocused, his hair was wavy and reached his chin, but the grin on his face made her feel a swelling urge to giggle. The man had his hand on the woman's back and seemed to be leading her away from a group of people, who looked quite dismal.

"You were the daughter of Maurice, Belle. He was the lord of your town, which was under attack by ogres." he started.

Belle shook her head, stuttering. "W-Wait...ogres?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Henry sighed, how many times had he told people this? "This town had a curse, Belle. Everyone here is from a fairytale, but they don't remember. My mo-A woman named Regina cast the curse. Everyone here used to live in the other land though. The Enchanted Forest."

Belle nodded, trying to absorb all of the boy's words.

"So, anyway, you guys were under attack from ogres. At this time, you were engaged to a guy named Gaston, but you didn't really like him. He was really full of himself and a jerk. You were really cool though, Belle." he told her, making her flush with delight. "You liked to read instead of do girly stuff and you were really smart and brave."

"Thank you." she smiled to him, taking his hand and giving it a grateful squeeze.

The boy flushed again, a lovely shade of scarlett this time. "Your dad was waiting for a man named Rumplestiltskin to come and save you guys. Rumplestiltskin is the most powerful magic user in the world, basically. He was the Dark One, who had tons and tons of dark magic to use. He could spin straw into gold and was known as a deal maker." he explained it well enough for Belle to understand, but a few of the phrases left her a bit confused. "He was late and your dad and his men were worrying. The ogres were right outside your door almost and you really needed help. They were about to give up, but you believed that Rumplestiltskin would come. And he did! Your dad tried to offer him gold, but in order to save the town, Rumplestiltskin chose you."

"Me?" Belle asked, frowning. What did he want from her? Marriage? Or... "You mean he..."

Henry's face twisted in disgust. "No! He needed you to clean his estate!" he told her, his face now a deep red.

Belle laughed, a tinkling sort of sound that made Henry want to sink into the floor. "I was going to ask if he wanted to marry me!" she told him, elbowing him gently. "Silly boy." she chided.

The boy grinned. Not only was Belle super nice, but she actually was believing him!

"Well, your dad didn't like that deal, so he tried to stop Rumpelstiltskin. So did Gaston. You told them..." the boy searched the words of the story, lightly muttering under his breath. "'Nobody decides my fate but me.' is what you told them, and you left with Rumplestiltskin." Henry told her.

Belle swelled with a distant sort of joy, proud of herself. Did she believe this odd tale? Not exactly, but she felt as if she should.

"You went back with Rumplestiltskin to the Dark Castle, where you basically would clean, serve him tea, and bring him straw for when he would spin. He threw you in the dungeon to sleep." Henry cringed, wincing for Belle. "It wasn't so great at first, but it was a start."

_A dungeon? That's no place to sleep. Sounds like...the room. _Belle hastily pushed the thoughts of the room with the staring woman away and focused back on Henry. He had turned the page, and Belle now saw "herself" on the ground, holding a lovely cup in her hand. Her expression looked like a mixture of fear and guilt. Belle then noticed that the cup was chipped. "What happened?" she asked Henry.

"See, he was joking and said you'd have to skin the pelts of the children he captured." Henry paused, catching the bewildered expression on Belle's face. "_Joking. _Belle. Joking." he said with a little laugh. "It scared you so much that you dropped the cup in your hand. You thought he'd be mad, but he wasn't. He said it was just a cup and didn't think it meant anything. It actually is your object of your love." he said.

Belle watched the boy, moved by words. He sounded so mature for his age. Like a wise old man in the body of a child.

"The more you worked, the more Rumplestiltskin grew interested in you. You were a lord's daughter, but you enjoyed cleaning and trying to talk to him. You didn't stare at him because of his appearance, but because you loved the man inside. He was a scary looking man, so he knew many were afraid of him. You weren't though. You had found out many things about him and you were the first one he really ever opened up to. You found a room for a young boy upstairs and asked him about it. He then told you that he had a son. He didn't tell much more, because it was a tough subject for him. Nobody else ever really knew about that though!"

Belle smiled to herself, now desperately hoping that this was all true about her. She wished to know this man, Mr. Gold. His strained and dismal expressions upon seeing her often made her heart ache.

"One day, he decided to test you, asking you to go into town to get him straw." Henry resumed.

Belle frowned, why would he do that? "Did I leave and never come back?" she questioned.

"No! Of course you went back!" Henry exclaimed.

Belle almost laughed. The boy was so into this book. So absorbed that she was right there with him in his mindset. "Because I loved him?" she asked.

"Yes! Why can't everyone here be like you?!" he groaned, beaming at her. Belle actually believed him! It took Emma ages to even consider his tales to be true! "You went back, but on the way, you ran into the Evil Queen. She and Rumplestiltskin dealt sometimes, but never really allied. They both were powerful, but Rumplestiltskin kept to himself. He was much more powerful than her, so she wanted to find a way to bring him down. She told you about true love's kiss, which could break any curse."

Belle nodded, "So I tried it?"

"Yeah..." Henry's mouth twitched into a pitying frown. He turned the page, which showed a picture of Belle kissing Rumplestiltskin. Belle's heart thudded a bit harder, the machine beside her giving a loud beep.

"Looks like part of you remembers!" Henry chirped, laughing at her surprised expression.

"Well, you did kiss him, and you both liked it, but he pushed you away. Rumplestiltskin thought Regina had hired you to bring him down and take away his powers. You tried to tell him that you didn't. You screamed and shouted, but he just wouldn't listen. He told you to leave, and you did. First, you told him he was a coward. All he'd have left was an empty heart and a chipped cup."

The sob escaped her lips before she even knew it. She had been fine before hearing those final words. More tears flowed now as she sniffled. Henry looked up at her, a shocked and unsure look on his face. "D-Don't cry Belle, it's okay! We can stop!" he told her, reaching over to timidly pat her arm. "Maybe you _do_ remember this somewhere inside!"

"No, no...I want to hear the rest." she softly murmured, sniffling.

_I **have** to hear the rest. _

Henry turned the page, which showed a picture of Belle, wearing a rather cunning adventurer's outfit. She stood with a sword in her hand, a grin on her face. "Well, after that, you left. You went on an adventure with a girl named Mulan. You guys helped save a monster and it made you realize that you could face Rumplestiltskin again. You started going back, but Regina caught you. She locked you away in a tower." the boy now seemed to be rushing almost, so Belle wouldn't cry anymore. "She...lied to Rumplestiltskin and told him that you killed yourself, but you really were kept away in her tower." he sighed.

A few more tears slide down Belle's face as she slowly blinked. "Did he...ever find me?" she softly asked. Part of her questioned why she was so very emotional over this. Perhaps the pills the nurse gave her?

"No...his heart was broken, but he just kept doing what he always did. Making deals and spinning. He really did miss you though, I think." Henry concluded, shutting his book.

Belle glanced over at him, sighing softly. She felt even more confused now. More upset. This story really did have a ring to it. "I...see..."

"Do you remember?" Henry asked expectantly.

"No." She bit her lip, sighing.

He sighed, about to say something when they both heard a familiar clacking of a cane. Mr. Gold stepped in, holding a bag that contained what Belle hoped to be something that tasted a bit better than the rotten hospital food the nurse had been giving Belle. He had a sad twinkle in his eye, but as he noted Henry sitting beside Belle on the bed, the twinkle faded in a flare of irritation.

His forced smile faded into a frown as he noted Henry's book and the tears on Belle's cheeks. "Is he bothering you?" he blatantly asked, walking over and placing the bag beside the chair at Belle's bedside.

Belle blinked, a bit flustered. Mr. Gold scared her a bit. He seemed so intimidating. Even the nurses were nervous to come in when he was here. Part of her was comfortable with her at the same time. "No." she told him. "He was reading me...my story." she said, feeling a little silly. Perhaps the boy was just imagining all of this.

_No, of course not._ She scolded herself. She believed him. She truly did.

"I was trying to help her remember. I thought if I read your story..." Henry stammered, clambering off of the bed. Belle had to admire his bravery to speak up. She shot him a grateful smile, hoping to let him know that she really did enjoy herself, crying or not.

Gold seemed annoyed and Belle couldn't help but wonder why. Wasn't it a good thing that the boy was trying to help her remember? He sighed suddenly, a thin smile appearing on his face. "Thank you for trying, lad." he told the boy, striding over to sit in the empty chair beside her bed.

Henry smiled, nodding. "No problem." he looked to Belle, grinning ear to ear. "I'll see you soon, Belle! Hope you remember next time!"

Belle smiled warmly at him, nodding. "Me too." she waved as he left the room, collapsing against her pillows as soon as he was out of eyeshot. That storytelling had exhausted her. Why? She didn't have a clue, but she did know that if felt lovely to be settled in bed again.

Belle looked over to Mr. Gold, feeling rather relieved he was here. She had screamed at him the first time, of course, but she quite liked him.

She recalled his hands glowing after she had been shot, and the pain fading. She had been afraid then, not understanding at all what he was doing. The woman...Mary Margaret as she had been called by the other man with them. She had been kind to Belle, holding her as she trembled on the road.

She hadn't been able to place why she was shaking, or who she was, but Mr. Gold certainly tried. He tried so hard to remind her of who she was, but never as Henry did. He always gave up, sometimes tearing up and leaving her. She knew he stayed outside of her door. She knew that he kept an eye on the people near her room.

Was it because of the gunshot? Was someone after her? She'd have to ask Henry next time.

She looked over to Mr. Gold, a bit flustered to see that he had been watching her this whole time.

"He told you our story..?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes." she nodded, hoping he didn't expect her to remember anything from it. She hated the disapppointment in his eyes. Hated it.

"You, ah, believe it?" he hesitantly asked.

A wistful smile spread across her face. Little was she aware, her smile broke Rumplestitlskin's heart. It was the _Belle_ smile she had given him so many times before. Often when telling him something that made his chest swell with emotion.

"I do. After seeing you...heal me, I think I'd believe anything." she admitted, smiling slightly.

"Your reaction wasn't...very intrigued." he smirked.

"Well, I was in shock!" she told him, grinning.

"I did want to try something though, Belle, if you'll allow me." he murmured, looking into her soul with those dark eyes of his that had become familiar to her over the past few days.

"Not a kiss again?" she quipped, smiling.

The look that crossed his face made her worry that she had hurt him by reminding him of that moment. "I'm sorry." she quickly muttered, falling back into her broken shell of a personality, unsure and worried. Henry had made her happy, she didn't understand it, but after his story, she had felt courageous and content. Mr. Gold's sadness reminded her of his previous visits, which left her feeling hopeless and empty.

"No, Belle. Don't apologize." he urged, scowling lightly as he gripped onto his cane before him as he sat with both hands. "This is all my fault, dearie. All my fault." he sighed, resting his forehead against his clasped hands.

Belle frowned, her hand moving before she even thought about it. She looked down to see her hand reaching for him. It was almost as if her body knew him, even if her mind didn't.

The sudden spark of hope in his eyes made her hesitance fade. He had looked so haggard these past few days. So much that she questioned if he had even slept at all.

She lightly brushed his cheek with her hand, the stubble on his face scraping at her skin. He leaned into her hand and she couldn't help but feel a stab of anxiety in her chest. She didn't even remember him, or anything about him, but he knew everything about her.

He seemed to sense this as well, for he simply reached up to take her hand in his, holding it against his cheek. "I want to show you something, Belle." he murmured, releasing her hand to pick up the bag sitting beside him. It had hastily been stuffed with a few towels and paper, to protect the contents.

Belle leaned over as he gently removed a very, _very_ familiar cup. "This Belle, is our cup. The symbol of our love." he told her, his eyes full of something she hadn't seen yet.

_Hope. _

The cup looked exactly as it had in the story, made of soft white porcelain with a swift, blue design painted onto it. He firmly held it in his hands, making her wonder how much he had clutched onto it this whole time.

"It's...chipped." she murmured, staring at it. For some reason, the expression on his face grew intense at her words. Had she said something wrong? "I saw it in the book." she murmured.

Belle reached for it with both hands as he slowly offered it to her. Her hands shook as she took the cup into her hands.

She didn't understand what happened next. She felt a feeling building up in her heart, like elation. Higher and higher it went as she clutched the cup, gingerly stroking her thumb along the chip. The elation was in her throat as she stared at it, making her breath quicken.

She felt like crying and screaming all at once.

Belle trembled, handing the cup back. She looked to see Mr. Gold was staring at her, his gaze smoldering, as if he might see the change of expression on her face.

But she hadn't remembered. She only had felt...emotional from the cup.

"I...don't...remember." she murmured, looking off. Time to stare. At the wall this time? Or perhaps the window?

She stared away, that's all she cared to do. He gave a long sigh, jaw clenched as she gently lowered the cup back into the bag and stood, about to retreat as he often did when she failed to remember anything.

"It's just a cup." he hastily muttered as he started to leave, his voice sounding defeated and emotional.

_His nose had crinkled when he had said that before. The look on his face almost making her feel like a stupid child. _

_"It's just a cup."_

_Just a cup. _

_Our cup._

_"You still have it! My chipped cup!"_

The memories shot through her mind like a flood, making everything click into place at once. Belle held her head as she watched him leave, her heart thudding with adrenaline from her new found rememberance.

"Rumplestiltskin." she called, her voice wavering and full of tears.

He stopped, his back stiffening as it had the first time she had remembered him. He slowly turned, almost dropping the bag holding their precious cup. He slowly approached her, almost afraid she hadn't remembered somehow.

The tears though. They couldn't have been formed if she didn't remember. And her hands, they reached for him, like a child. "Rumplestiltskin." she reapeated in a sob.

He let his cane fall and gently dropped off the bag before striding to her bedside. He reached with one hand, hesitant. "Belle, you...you remember?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I love you!" she cried, having little time to react as he threw her arms around her in a crushing hug. She felt his tears sink through her thin, yellow hospital gown. Her own soaked through his suit jacket.

"I love you too, Belle. Oh gods, I love you." he gasped, pulling back and gripping her face in his hands. "You can't...imagine how terrible it was." tears still fell from his eyes, his face crinkling into an expression of pure dismay. "Hook shot you, Belle...he shot you and you fell over the border into my arms. "Who's Belle?' you asked me. You didn't know me." her hands now were over his as they held her face, trying to calm him. "I tried...I tried to kiss you here, true love's kiss breaks any curse, you know this. It didn't work..."

"I know." she softly murmured. "Henry helped me. Rumple. He helped us." she told him, smiling through her tears.

He nodded, mouth trembling as he pressed his lips to hers. They pulled away after a moment, tearfully staring at one another before Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him once more, for a long, long while. They parted, both smiling at one another.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Belle. Right this instant." he told her, the traces of a scowl on his lips.

She only nodded. She should have reminded him to be kind, but Belle couldn't bear this hospital. Not after being under it so long.

He disappeared, returning a few moments later with a wheelchair. "No nurse?" she asked, frowning.

"Belle, you know they fear for their lives when I'm here." he told her, smirking.

"I'm free to go? I'm...healthy?" she asked.

"Of course, Belle, of course." he told her. "You had been in here for trauma, which I doubt you have anymore." he smirked as he gently removed the pads which connected the wires to her. To moniter her heartbeat, the nurse had told her.

He helped her sit up, his arm around her shoulders as she slowly touched a bare foot to the cold ground. "Slowly now, love." he gently instructed as she stood.

Her legs felt like jelly as she leaned against him. Had it been from the wound? No, he had healed her, had he not? She sat in the wheelchair, happy to be off of her feet.

He placed the bag in her lap, pleased to see her remove the cup and clutch to it. His cane rested between the wheelchair and her body, seeing that pushing her would support his leg enough. The nurses quickly busied themselves as Mr. Gold strode by, pushing Belle past and far away from this place.

They stopped outside of the exit, where Rumple removed his suit jacket, carefully draping it around Belle's shoulders. She smiled in thanks, pulling the jacket closer to her cold body with one hand.

She spotted his car outside, glad to see that it wasn't too far away. He pushed her out to the car, about to help her up when they heard a voice.

"_BELLE!_" Both of their heads jerked around to see Henry Swan running towards Belle with a purpose. Behind him, Emma trailed behind, holding that book of his in her arms with a smirk.

The boy stopped a few steps before her, his expression suddenly unsure. "Do you...remember?" he hesitantly asked.

"Well, ah..." she trailed off, frowning. "Of course!" she beamed, her arms spreading for him as he practically threw himself against her. The force was hard enough to send her wheelchair back a few inches and make Gold cringe.

"Easy there, lad, we've only just gotten her out." he grumbled, scowling towards him to play the part of mean old Mr. Gold.

Emma did catch the fond look on his face as he watched Belle clutch onto her son, tears in her eyes.

"I remembered Henry. He gave me the cup, see?" he pulled away to look at the chipped cup, nestled upon her lap. "I didn't remember at first...but I did at the last second." she said, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"I knew it! I knew reading your story would help, I tried to tell him!" he exclaimed, glaring at Gold.

"You...asked him?" Belle asked, looking up to Rumplestiltskin with a questioning raise of her brow.

"He did, I told him that it would only confuse you." Gold admitted through gritted teeth.

"So I snuck in while he got you lunch." Henry proudly admitted.

Belle smirked, remembering disobeying his advice about staying in the shop before. "Brave boy." she complimented, grinning to him.

"Now, Mr. Swan, if you'll allow me to take Belle home so I can properly care for her?" Gold asked, frowning lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, sure." Henry muttered, his voice small.

"Oh don't listen to him." Belle insisted, touching Henry's arm. "He's just jealous that he didn't think to read it himself." she whispered, lowly enough that Gold didn't hear.

~o~

Emma strode over as her son chatted with Belle, smirking lightly. It was nice to see that someone in this town that _wasn't _afraid of Mr. Gold. "How is she?" she asked in a mutter, not wanting to draw Henry or Belle away from their conversation.

"Recovering." was all he simply stated. "She will be best taken care of with me." he added, almost defensively.

"Take care of her, Gold. I'm keeping an eye out for Hook." she told him, hoping to let him know that he wasn't completely alone in this fight.

"Good." he stated, scowling. "Because the next time I see him, I _will_ kill him." he almost spat.

"I think I can understand that this time." Emma admitted, frowning. "I'll keep an eye on her though, Gold. Henry will too, you know that."

He simply nodded, mouth set in a grimace.

~o~

"So you'll come visit me at the library once I'm back to work?" she questioned. "I'm not sure if Rumple will allow me after Hook almost...caught me. Thought I'm sure he would if I told him you were there to protect me." Belle assured, making the boy flush.

"Come on kid, let the lady rest." Emma called, breaking through their conversation.

"'Kay...See ya Belle!" he called as he headed over to his mother.

Belle smiled, waving both him and Emma off.

She looked to see Rumplestiltskin, still frowning. "They're nice." she commented as he helped her into the passenger seat, carefully passing her their cup.

"Pestering." he grumbled, folding the wheelchair up and hefting it into the back seat. She laughed, smiling at him as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Henry is very sweet. I think we owe him a lot, seeing that he did read me our story." she smiled, fondly clasping the cup in her hands. "I do hope you won't lock me away..." she murmured, leaning in to nuzzle his neck with her nose. She knew she had wanted to take things slow, but that night, that had almost been their first kiss in ages.

_Almost. _

She wouldn't hold back any longer. She could love him all she wanted.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, unmoving.

"Because...he's out there." she murmured against his skin, sighing at the sinking feeling in her chest. She was afraid, afraid that he would find her again, Hook. She had felt fearless running from him, shoving that bookcase down on him.

She remembered the relief she felt when it had been Rumplestiltskin opening the elevator.

"Belle." he pulled away from her, gently placing a thumb under her chin so she would meet his gaze. "He will never _ever _come near you." he affirmed, something fiery in his eyes as he gazed into hers. "He won't get the chance. Not again."

Belle nodded, silently. "You're right, Rumplestiltskin. You won't." she smiled. "Just don't underestimate me. I did find his ship, rescue Archie, and knock Hook out, did I not?"

"Indeed you did. I shouldn't have underestimated you." he admitted.

"Thank you." she smirked, kissing the edge of his mouth, her hand snaking around to hold his cheek.

"Do you wish for the world to see us kiss, dearie?" he asked, his voice low and gruff.

"Yes, please." she smiled innocently.

"As you wish." he smirked, turning to kiss her.

And _oh, _did he kiss her.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed. The last episode really killed me. I cried all night, but now? I am hopeful from writing this. It should be that easy for the writers to make us happy, right? **

**Thanks for reading, dearie!**

**Review if you so desire to do so!**


End file.
